


Slow Nights

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Enid tilted her head to the side before nodding. "If he's taken he probably won't reject you. His jacket might as well say "sit on my lap and call me daddy" with the way he's walking and looking around.""That could just be his face, though." Carl turned his back to the man, facing Negan. "How do I look? Do I look okay?""You look like a twink, but I'm sure that's his type. It's almost any man over the have of 35s type." She looked past Carl, staring at Negan. "His face is a nice face." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. "You've been complaining about being a virgin, here's your chance." She shoved him away, waving goodbye to him before blowing on her nails.





	Slow Nights

It was a slow night at the diner, then again most nights were slow nights. It was a small town, a little over a thousand people. Everyone knew everyone. There were regulars at every place along with a few people that were just driving through. No crime. No robberies. The town Carl lived in was the kind books were written about. Calm. 

Most of the time the people that came in late were his dad and Shane. Maybe a few friends or a few truck drivers who needed something to eat before hitting the road. It was around midnight so Carl knew most of the people who might come weren't coming tonight. If he was being honest with himself he was tempted to just close up and go back home. In fact, he was about to, but a man coming in ruined his plan. Carl didn't really mind though, once he got a good look at the man. 

The man was tall, taller than his dad and Shane, which was something rare in town. Most of the men were short and fat and drunk before four in the evening. But this guy wasn't. He was tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His leather jacket was catching the neon lights of the "open sign" and he boots stomped against the ground. His motorcycle was parked in the back of the lot, Carl assumed it was because he didn't want anyone parking near it. That meant it was expensive. Good thing Carls type was tall, dark, and rich. 

The bell rang as the man walked inside, peeling off his gloves and stuffing them into his pockets. He scanned the room, smiling to himself when he realized no one else was in the room. Just him and Carl, along with a few other workers. Enid stood behind the counter, painting her nails and listening to some music, while their cool Dylan sat in the back making snacks for all of them to eat before they close. 

"Sit anywhere you'd like." Carl smiled, reaching around Enid and grabbing a menu. He elbowed her and looked over at the man. "Think he's single?" He asked, biting his lip. 

Enid tilted her head to the side before nodding. "If he's taken he probably won't reject you. His jacket might as well say "sit on my lap and call me daddy" with the way he's walking and looking around." 

"That could just be his face, though." Carl turned his back to the man, facing Negan. "How do I look? Do I look okay?" 

"You look like a twink, but I'm sure that's his type. It's almost any man over the have of 35s type." She looked past Carl, staring at Negan. "His face is a nice face." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. "You've been complaining about being a virgin, here's your chance." She shoved him away, waving goodbye to him before blowing on her nails. 

Carl sighed, rubbing his face. He could do this. He flirts with costumers all the time. But those were for tips. This was for something very different. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to where the man sat. It was a small booth in the corner next to two windows. "Nice place to sit." Carl already regretted speaking. "It's a nice night, isn't it?" 

The man looked up at Carl, nodding once. "Mhm. Can you get me some coffee or are you going to tell me your life story, too?" He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk back into the seat. His jacket had a few patches but they were in the front. One patch was a red and white coke logo, but it was dirty and faded. Another patch was black wording with white trim that read "Negan." Carl had never heard if that name, not that he was picky. This man was hot with slicked back hair and the smell of smoke lingering around him. Carl wanted him so bad at this point that he could be named Jesus and Carl would still fuck him. 

Carl rolled his eyes. Assholes. That was another one of Carls types. Men who treated him like he was nothing. It hurt in the beginning but after a while it was better. They didn't want any strings attached and neither did Carl. "Nope. One coffee coming up. Would you like it as black as your heart or as black as your jacket?" 

"Whichever you prefer." Negan smiled. "And when you come back have some better insults with you. You seem like an angry little thing." Negan clicked his tongue. "Prove it." 

Carl rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He walked away, hooking arms with Enid and yanking her into the back. "He's an asshole. A real asshole. And I'm not sure if I want him to fuck himself or to fuck me."

"A real struggle." Enid nodded before smiling. "Ride his dick then tell him to fuck off befor he comes. They're into bitchy bottoms the way you're into asshole tops." She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee before handing it to Carl. "Now go suck his dick." 

"Bite me." Carl grumbled, turning around and walking back towards Negans table. He plastered on a fake smile and set the cup down. "Be careful. It's hot." 

"That's the point." Negan traced his finger around the rim of the cup. His hands were enough to make Carl go wild. "Is your friend over there a waitress? Because I was kinda banking on getting an attractive waitress tonight." 

"No, shes not. She's on register duty." Carl pulled out his notepad and pen, biting at the end of it. "And I guess we're both going to sleep disappointed because I was banking on having a costumer with manners."

Negan chuckled. It was low and in the back of his throat. Carl wondered if he moaned the same way. "Now there's the bitchy teenager I was promised. Give me a burger and fries- no. Two burgers, fries, and a coke on the side." He smirked when Carl didn't write anything down then he shook his head. "You're something else."

"That makes two of us." Carl scribbled his order down on the notepad before walking away. Enid was sitting on the counter now, painting her toenails through the holes in her torn up fishnets. Dylan was peeking out of the kitchen, watching her. He had been crushing on her ever since he started. Too bad he didn't know Enid was a lesbian. "Update on hot man old enough to be my dad. I totally want to fuck him. Dude, he smiled." Carl slipped the note to Dylan, before walking around the counter and leaning against it. 

"I saw him smiling at you. Looks like it's going good." She flipped her hair and looked over at him, sighing. "He's not looking over. Stick your ass out. And pull your apron tighter. He's old, he's probably into that whole take care of your husband thing." 

Carl rolled his eyes, standing up and tightening his apron. "I can't believe I'm sacrificing my pride to try and get laid." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Enid laughed when Carl slapped her arm. "I mean, I've called girls mommy before. We're in the same boat, dude. Slutty teens with parental issues." 

"My dad was fine. My mom was too." Carl shrugged. "I'm just a little... twisted? When I was younger I used to try and get with my dad's friends. Like when in was 14. It was embarrassing." 

"Sounds like it." Enid mumbled, swinging her legs over the edge of the counter. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the palms of her hands. "He keeps glsncing over his shoulder. He wants you." She kicked his leg. "Bend over." .

Carl sighed and bent over the counter, flipping his hair to one side. "Do you think he's into me because I look like a woman?" 

"Thats why I was into you." Carl slapped her arm again and she only laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down." She looked at Negan, biting her lip. "Go clean tables around him. Now." She leaned back and grabbed one of the wet rags from a bucket underneath the counter. She squeezed it out before handing it to Carl. "Go." 

Carl rushed towards Negan, washing all the tables and booths around him. He made sure to arch his back and never look to see if Negan was watching. Enid always told him if he was doing it right he didn't need to look to know he was watching. He would just feel it. And Carl could feel it, all over. His nerves were on fire as Negan studied him. 

Carl walked towards Negans booth, smiling. "Take a picture, handsome. It lasts longer." 

Negan tilted his head to the side, licking his lips. "Well, darling, if you're offering, I'll gladly accept." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "You gonna bend over for me again?" 

"Again-" 

"I know it was for me." Negan smiled. "You aren't as secretive as you think. I know you want me and I want you. So why don't you bring me my food and your number so we can stop dancing around." 

Carl stared at him for a few seconds, the air sucked from his lungs. He nodded, slowly, walking away. He could feel himself blushing dark and it made him wince. He must have looked like such a virgin back there. Hopefully, Negan has a thing for innocent boys who want old men all over them. 

Dylan rang the bell, peeking out. "Order up." He looked over at Enid, smiling. "Hi, darl-"

"No." Enid replied. "Never. Not in a million years. Even if I was straight and desperate, no. I would fuck a statue before I fuck you." She looked at Carl as he picked up the plate. "Now that that's over, how is it going?" 

"He asked for my number." Carl set the plate on the table and filled up a glass with coke. He picked up the plate again and walked away. Enid gave him a thumbs up.

Carl set the plate down then the coke before pulling out his notepad and writing something on a piece of paper. He ripped it off the tablet and laid it on the table before walking away. 

Negan picked up the paper and smiled to himself when he read it. 

On the paper, Carl wrote "Meet me outside with your bike." 

Negan chuckled to himself, reading what was written over and over again before setting it down. He stood up, throwing a twenty on the table before walking out the front door.

Carl followed Negan out, grinning to himself. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so slow.


End file.
